


Blaming Jaime for Brienne's Problematic Tummy

by Ruby_Eyes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Eyes/pseuds/Ruby_Eyes
Summary: Brienne's gastric problems are getting worse. As usual, it's Jaime's fault.





	Blaming Jaime for Brienne's Problematic Tummy

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago, I was moaning about my stupid, gassy belly to weirddaydreamingfangirl. She gave me this fic idea. ^_^  
> She could turn anything into a fic prompt, I tell you.

 

In the beginning, it had been just the month-long late night phone calls with Jaime Lannister that set off more of the bubbling sensations in Brienne’s stomach. Although she usually had her acute gastritis under control, sleeping late never failed to summon her gastric problems. Still, she couldn’t snub her ringing phone every time, because her golden idiot best friend insisted that he needed those constant calls to keep him from going insane while living “alone” in Casterly Rock. With Tyrion gone to Essos that time, the mansion felt much emptier, he said. He had even joked that if Brienne miraculously agreed to live with Jaime there (which he had suggested many times after they both graduated from college), they’d both hear the loud growling of her stomach; definitely her farts too. Embarrassed, Brienne threatened to end the call. Immediately, he changed the topic of their conversation and never again made fun of Brienne’s tummy troubles.

A few weeks later, and while still using the “loneliness” excuse, Jaime made sure to always drag Brienne out for lunch. Never mind that his office was more than half an hour away from hers, he always appeared in front of the Baratheon Tower during lunchtime, waiting for her. During those lunches, Brienne would always complain inwardly, since, despite Jaime making sure not to feed her anything that causes hyperacidity, her stomach still did at least a dozen back flips every time. She blamed the feeling on the fact that she rarely ate lunch before Jaime scheduled those lunches out -- only frequent snacks of small quantities. _It was definitely that_ , she decided. It couldn’t possibly be the way Jaime would grin so large at her every time she couldn’t say no to spending her lunch break with him.

Her stomach condition failed to get any better when the idiot decided – on his own – that nightly phone calls weren’t enough anymore. They had to have dinner together as well – as often as possible. Unsurprisingly, the incorrigible man managed to make ‘every night’ possible. By then, a whole circus ensemble decided to situate inside Brienne’s guts. She assumed the presence of the people around her at dinner had stressed her out, and it caused the imaginary circus to reside inside her belly. _Yep, that’s it._ She refused to admit that about fifty of her tummy acrobats simultaneously performed cartwheels when she saw the worried look on Jaime’s face after she jokingly blamed him for the worsening of her stomach’s state. _We’re only friends_ , she thought, unsure of whether she was convincing the acrobats or herself.

Jaime agreed with her when she assured him that it could have just been the stress of eating out that triggered her gastric discomfort. Straight away, he resolved that their lunches out and nights out should be cancelled. But not without him demanding for _lunches in_ (Brienne’s office – he had connections, so he was able to make that happen) and _nights in_ (Brienne’s house with his home-cooked, Brienne’s tummy-friendly dinner).

Oddly, even long after they had stopped eating out too often, Brienne still felt her gastric circus ensemble refusing to leave. It even had a grand performance one night when Jaime stayed late and watched a thriller movie with her.

In the middle of a quiet scene in the film, Brienne burped so loud, Jaime cried out, startled. The two of them had the longest laughing fit they’ve had in all the years of their friendship -- Jaime, laughing at her burp, and she, cackling at his reaction. It took Brienne much longer than Jaime to finish her endless guffaw. He had already stopped and was just staring smilingly at her (surely ridiculous) face while she threw her head back, howling. Her laugh did end abruptly, though.

Because he kissed her.

Brienne’s brain didn’t immediately register the kiss, but the gastro-acrobats reacted fast. And that’s when their grand circus show started. Every time Jaime’s lips moved against hers, ten trapeze artists swung inside her belly. Every lick prompted twenty jugglers to start riding their monocycles while tossing and catching balls in the air. When her brain finally caught up with what was happening and she kissed him back, she felt the pounding feet of countless dancing aurochs in her guts. The show ended with the imaginary performers bowing graciously when Jaime pulled away with a heart-melting smile.

Gods, his kiss felt divine. And she couldn’t decide if one of the Seven heavens was actually placed on Jaime’s lips or inside her fluttery stomach.

It wasn’t a gastric problem then, she realized. If she really thought about it, her journals had made it clear; she hadn’t really experienced painful stomach cramps in a long time. She hadn’t eaten anything she wasn’t allowed to eat – Jaime made sure of that.

It was just Jaime -- looking at him, being taken care of by him, kissing him... loving him. Loving Jaime felt like having tummy troubles; just more circus-y and less gassy.

She could indulge in that feeling forever. She wanted to.

  
Obviously, so did Jaime.

***************

Years later, though, the gassy version of the belly circus came back. More flutters this time, and a few kicks and flips. Only, this time, she couldn’t put all the blame on Jaime.

After all, she had been an active –enthusiastic, even -- participant when that not-all-bloat swell of her stomach was conceived.


End file.
